


Open your arms for me

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is not a romantic person. He still asks Jon to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your arms for me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 2\. In case you wanna know the song I imagined them dancing to, it's [this one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BtK9cSjAiY). I heard it in a movie and fell in love with it. I think it also fits Theon and Jon and their being emotional trainwrecks.  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

He likes quiet evenings: people tend to think that just because he loves parties and is a generally noisy person, Theon is incapable of spending a slow, quiet and relaxed evening at home with his boyfriend.  
They don't know him at all, clearly.  
But Jon does and just accept everything, parties and evenings at home, with a soft smile that makes Theon's heart flutter: hell, he wasn't so sappy and disgustingly romantic before; sometimes he asks himself if it's him changing Jon or if it's more Jon changing him.  
Jon is smoking, his head abandoned on his shoulder, his eyes half closed and he's stunning: Theon just wants to kiss him, yeah just kissing, nothing more, for the rest of the night, hold him close and just be a fucking good boyfriend until Jon will ask him who are and what have you done to my boyfriend who seems to be unable to keep his hands out of my pants.  
Then they'll laugh and make love.  
Perfect.  
But now he's just stroking his hair, kissing his forehead and listening to the radio.  
\- God, I love this song!-  
Jon laughs and handles him the cigarette, Theon finishes it and then turns it off.  
\- You really are just like a little girl after all, Robb was right. -  
\- Says the boy who loves Lady GaGa. -  
\- Oh, fuck off and shut up. -  
Theon gets up and Jon looks at him with a curious look in his eyes.  
\- Let's dance. -  
\- What?-  
\- Dance with me. -  
\- You're drunk. -  
\- Oh, come on! Why you have to spoil everything?-  
Jon's smile is blinding and when he offers him his hand like a proper gentleman, he laughs so beautifully Theon just wants to do things to him he still has to imagine.  
He just knows he has to do... something to Jon or he'll die.  
The other boy takes his hand and Theon helps him up, puts an hand on his waist while Jon puts his arms around his neck and they start to move together, following the rhythm of the song: it's awkward at first and they're both bad at it, but Jon laughs and Theon follows and they can't bring themselves to care about how stupid they look.  
Theon grabs Jon's hand and makes him twist, holds him closer again and kisses him, kisses his smiling lips slowly and sweetly, while Jon caresses his back and his neck.  
They try it again and again, finding a rhythm, Jon still laughing and Theon still making fun of his shyness.  
It feels so good and weird, to be with Jon like this, so close to him, so in love with him because Theon is not used to happiness, to being loved and sometimes he just thinks this is a dream I'll wake up and he'll be gone, this will be over, like it never happened and I'll be alone again and this time no one will be ever to fix me.  
But Jon's body in his arms is real, the way he moves against him following the song is real, the smile on his lips is true and his kisses are just for him.  
Theon kisses his neck and takes a deep breath because the feelings are too much and he fears they'll overwhelm him: Jon senses it, he knows things about him not even Theon knows, and kisses him again, holds him closer and closer, caresses him and keeps him in his arms until the music is over.  
\- That was bad. We totally suck. -  
\- I liked it, it was fun. -  
Jon's hand is on his cheek, stroking it gently.  
\- I love you. -  
\- Who are and what have you done to Theon Greyjoy?!-  
\- Bitch. -  
\- Fucker. -  
Theon kisses him again and Jon hugs him.  
\- I love you too. -  
\- I'm tired, let's go to sleep?-  
\- Sleep? Really? No rough sex? No “I'll fuck you until you can't walk”? Is this really you, Theon?-  
\- Oh, stop it. -  
The stare at each other smiling for a few moments, then Theon takes Jon's hand in his and kisses it.  
\- So? Bed?-  
\- Leave the radio on. -  
They lay in bed, curled in each other's arms, the music filling the silence.  
If happiness exists, Theon thinks he just found it.


End file.
